Rizzoli Goes Missing
by WishUponAStar22
Summary: Jane gets kidnapped! Oh no! Big shocker, huh? Well, this guy is completely crazy and has been traumitized as a child, he kidnapped Jane and now he's gonna have the full force of her team bearing down on him. So that'll be fun right? Right. Title has been switched from "Funny and Smart" to "Rizzoli Goes Missing".
1. Kidnapped!

**A/N: This is my first R&I fanfic, I love this show and my friends told me that I should write a R&I fanfic so here it is. Sadly I can't say that this will be put before my other stories, so for this story the updates will be short and far in between. Sorry, but that's how it is. I hope you enjoy this anyway though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, even though I wish I could, but if I did I wouldn't be writing this, right?**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

She had been kidnapped. _Again. _Jane cursed herself, why was she always the one who got kidnapped, it's never Frost or Korsak, it's always her.

_Focus Jane, you have work to do, _she told herself.

Her hands had been duct taped together and then her wrists had been duct taped to one of the bars of the chair she was sitting in, behind her back. Her legs, too, had been duct taped to the legs of the chair. She did a quick check for injuries, nothing was bleeding or broken, that was good, but she did have a killer headache.

She felt like something was missing, then she suddenly realized that there was no gun in her holster and her cell phone had disappeared from her pocket. She sighed, really, _really, _he couldn't have left her anything that would have gotten her out of this. Of course not, because this guy was smart. She hoped he kept the phone with him so that Frost could track it, but she wasn't counting on it.

She looked around the room she was in. It looked damp, like she was underground or something, she could see stairs leading up to what she suspected was the first floor of a house, there were also several doors and halls leading away from the room she was in. She was in the middle of a basement, now the question is, where is her kidnapper?

Jane was trying to remember how she got there; the last thing she remembered was driving home. She had just found a suspect in her current case; she was going to go question him after she went home to get her cell phone. She remembered shoving the phone in her pocket and then… nothing, it was a complete blank. _Oh well, _she was experienced enough to know that eventually her memory would come back, for now she needed to focus on what she did know.

Her case, a double homicide, was freaky. But they're all freaky right? In this case two young women had been killed in the last two weeks. They both looked the same- mid twenties, tall, dark curly hair, brown eyes- but they led completely different lives. One was a devout Catholic who was making a living as a pet walker; the other was a school teacher fresh from college. They were each strangled to death, but not before the killer had carved a broken heart into their backs. It made Jane sick when she imagined the pain and agony of the women as he etched the shape of a heart, with a jagged line in the middle, into their backs, this guy was seriously twisted, and that was the worst kind of killer.

The Catholic, Mary Johansen, was found naked, and nailed to the cross on the top of her church. She was his first kill. A week later the school teacher, Susan Gooding, was found, wearing an old school uniform, on the jungle gym of her school by a couple of her own students. She was found yesterday, she was his second kill.

Their suspect, Peter Flint, has been at both crime scenes as a bystander, the sickos always like to see their work. And they found out that his mother had been arrested for child abuse when he was fifteen years old, his mother looks remarkably similar to the victims. Jane gulped. She, too, looked remarkably similar to the victims.

Jane looked around the room again, her heart quickened with fear at the sight of a large knife on a nearby table. She had a sinking feeling that he was planning for her to be his next victim. Little did he know that there was no way she was going down without a fight.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this; I kinda dived into the disturbing part of my brain for the case. Don't worry, I don't think it gets much more twisted than this, but then again I'm making this up as I go along so I'm not making any promises.**

**I would love feedback on my writing and story, so please don't hesitate to review.**


	2. Where's Jane?

**A/N: Wow! I'm surprised that as many people followed me as they did, even after I said that the updates will be short and infrequent, well I love you all anyway. And I'd like to say that I changed my mind, the updates will still be short, sorry just live with it, but I think I'm gonna get a chapter up every Friday. I hope you all like that.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I can hope right? **

Chapter 2: Where's Jane?

Maura walked into the police station in her usual, fashionable clothes. Her normal confidence was replaced with worry. Usually Jane would get to the station before her and then wait for her so they could go in together. But this morning Jane was nowhere to be found. Maura looked over to the café; Mrs. Rizzoli was there but no Jane. Angela waved to Maura; the M.E. waved weakly back as she headed for the elevators. But instead of going down to the autopsy room, she hit the up arrow to the detective floor. She needed to know where Jane was.

She walked onto the floor, and went into the room that Frost, Korsak, and Jane worked in. The latter wasn't there.

"Detective Korsak, do you have any idea where Jane could be?" Maura asked the older detective. She was getting really worried now, she couldn't think of where her friend could be. Well she could, but nothing she came up with made sense or had any definitive evidence to go with it.

Korsak put the file he was reading down and looked around as though it was the first time he had seen the room clearly that morning, it probably was, everything before the coffee kicked in was always a blur for him, "I haven't seen her," he said, "Doesn't she usually come in with you?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, but today she wasn't here," she looked towards Korsak, concerned, "It's not like her to be late, she's always here before everyone else."

"Maybe she slept in," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Frost, who had heard the conversation, had decided to call Jane, he set his phone down. "She's not answering her cell or her home phone," he said gravely.

That got Korsak worried. He knew, after being partners with Jane for such a long time, that she was a light sleeper and that she always kept her cell by her bed just in case something happened in an investigation and she needed to be down at the station fast, "Can you track her phone?" he asked.

Frost shook his head, "Her phone's not on the grid."

That set Korsak off even more, Jane would never turn off her phone, and she charged it every night so that it wouldn't die, "Can you track where her phone was last?"

"Uh… yeah, give me a sec," he began typing on his computer.

Maura looked at the two, "Isn't that… invading her privacy?" she asked hesitantly.

"Only if we don't find anything," Korsak replied.

"I got it," Frost announced, "The last place she was… was a road heading into the suburbs," he said with a frown.

"Why would she be going out there?" Maura said.

Frost shrugged, "I don't know, but that was yesterday," then, suddenly, realization dawned on him, and he looked at Korsak, "That's when she was supposed to be interviewing the suspect," he said lowly.

"Oh shit." Korsak jumped out of his chair and headed straight for the lieutenant's office. Maura and Frost followed, they both knew what this meant. Jane was kidnapped, again. And they had to find her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You should review, I love hearing from you guys. Oh, and you should tell me if I ****should start with Maura next or go back to Jane.**


	3. Find Jane

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They are so awesome and I love to read them. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still wishing (nothing's happening though).**

Chapter 3: Find Jane

Maura, Korsak, and Frost were standing around Lt. Cavanaugh's desk expectantly. He looked at them quizzically, "This is all you got for me? She isn't answering her phone?"

"Come on, Sean, you know Rizzoli, she doesn't just not answer her phone. Something's up," Korsak said, willing the lieutenant to heed his request, "All we want us to send someone over to her apartment to check up on her."

"And I can't do that, Vince. How would this station function if I sent in officers to check up on every detective who isn't answering their phone?" Cavanaugh questioned with an eyebrow raised as though expecting a serious answer.

Korsak looked like he was ready to get into a full out argument with the old lieutenant, but Frost cut him off before he could start shouting, "Then just me and Korsak will go," he said.

Cavanaugh thought about it for a minute, if he had any doubts or arguments he must have decided that they were futile. No matter what, these three would do anything for Jane and she would do the same for them. "Fine," he said exhaustedly, "Go."

The trio was out of the room faster than the road runner. They headed for the elevator. "I'm coming too," Maura announced, stepping onto the elevator right before the doors closed.

"No," Korsak said quickly, "You're not," he hit the button that went down to the autopsy room.

"She's my best friend! Do you honestly think that I'm not going to do all I can to help her?" Maura demanded.

Korsak shook his head, "No, but the best thing you can do for her now is to do that autopsy and find this killer," he said seriously as the elevator reached her floor. Maura wanted to argue but she knew he was right; she sighed and stepped off the elevator. "Oh," Korsak started as he stopped the doors with his hand before they could fully close, "And you can't tell Frankie and Mrs. Rizzoli a thing until we know anything for sure," then he let the doors close in front of him.

Maura gulped, first Jane goes missing and now she had to figure out how to lie to her family. This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Frost and Korsak rang the doorbell five times before Frost kicked open the door. They ran into the apartment, guns high. Frost went down the hall to the bedroom, checking the hall closet as he went, while Korsak covered the main room. "Clear," they called to each other. Then they got a good view of the apartment. What they saw was not comforting.

There was a trail of wreckage leading from the bedroom into the living room, and then it suddenly just stopped before reaching the door. Frost lowered his gun and followed the path, "Why would she just stop fighting?" he asked, staring at the scene before him.

"She didn't," Korsak began dialing his phone for back-up, "That's just where the drugs kicked in," he said grimly.

* * *

Maura had just finished with the Y-incision when Frankie walked into the autopsy room. Maura physically froze, "Do you have any idea where Jane is?" he asked.

"Um…" she could feel the hives already, "I-I haven't seen her," she said nervously.

Frankie could see right through her, "You know something," he said, "What's going on?"

Maura stared determinedly at the dead body instead on Frankie, "I can't tell you," she said, wincing. She really wanted to tell him, but she knew she couldn't.

"What's going on?" he said again, "What's happened to Jane?"

"I-I," Maura began shakily, but then suddenly a bunch of officers ran passed the windows of the autopsy room. One of them opened the glass door.

"Hey, there's an emergency over at Detective Rizzoli's apartment, we need all hands on deck," he said.

"What?" Frankie said, looking from the now empty door towards the M.E. "Maura, what happened to Jane?" he said seriously, practically begging for an answer.

Maura looked up to meet his eyes, "We think she's been kidnapped."

**A/N: Well, now Frankie knows, let's see how that goes.**

**I hope you like the story. And now I'm going to ask this question again and hope that a couple people answer this time: Who should we go to next? Jane or Maura?**


	4. Evidence

**A/N: Yay! You guys got a chapter early! For two reasons. One: I thought you guys deserved an early chapter; you've been so good to me. Two: I'm not gonna be able to update on Friday (I'm going to Seattle!). So… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wishing on a star doesn't work, my life is a lie! *cries*. Suffice to say I still don't own R&I.**

Chapter 4: Evidence

Two hours after Frankie left the room Maura finished the autopsy. She sighed as she ripped off her gloves and threw them into medical waste bin. She found nothing new in Susan Gooding. Susan was strangled in the same spot, he used his hands but he had on gloves so there were no fingerprints on the skin. And the killer had used the same knife (a large hunting knife, based on the wound) and left no other kind of evidence as to who he is.

Maura looked up at the clock, it was 9:17. Maybe there was a chance she could still help out at Jane's apartment. She quickly shut down the lab then ran out to her car and drove to where Jane lives.

When she got to the complex there were at least ten police cruisers with their lights flashing in front of the building. There was police tape wrapped around the trees in front of the building. Maura tried to duck under the tape but got stopped.

"Sorry, ma'am, only authorized personnel are allowed in," a nearby officer said.

She dug through her purse for her ID, "I'm Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Boston.

The officer checked the ID, "There's no body, we don't need a M.E."

Maura was at a loss for words, all she wanted to do was figure out what happened to her best friend, there was way this guy was going to let her in for personal reasons.

Thankfully Korsak was there and had noticed the conversation, "It's ok Reynolds, she's with me," he said. The officer held up the tape for Maura.

"Thanks," she mumbled once they were out of earshot of the officer.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as they climbed the stairs to the apartment.

"Well, I finished the autopsy, so I thought that maybe I could come here and help with the investigation," she said, her voice wavering. She was scared to death for Jane.

Korsak heard the worry in her voice, "Hey," he said firmly, "We're gonna find her," Maura nodded though she still looked unsure, "What did you find in the autopsy?" he asked.

"Nothing different from the other one, she was strangled, but he had on gloves like the last victim and he used the same knife on her back while she was still alive, we're running a drug panel on her but I doubt we'll find any other drugs different from Mary Johansen," she said all this mechanically, like it was rehearsed, she couldn't truly focus on anything other than what she was going to find in Jane's apartment.

Korsak sighed, this guy was too good.

They walked into the apartment, Maura gasped. Of couple of coffee tables were turned over, leaving whatever was on them shattered or disfigured, a chair was on its side, and several picture frames lay smashed on the ground. There was obviously a struggle, she expected nothing less from Jane, but she didn't think that their suspect would be so insistent. She looked at the wreckage; she noticed that the trail ended before it reached the door.

She gulped. Poor Jane. She was drugged, "Did-did you find any evidence?" she asked Korsak, staring at the scene, wondering what could have been found.

"Not much," he admitted, annoyed with the killer's ingenuity, "But we did find this."

He held up an evidence bag for Maura to see. She took it in her hands and looked through the clear plastic inside. It was a syringe. As she looked at the needle she felt her shoulders slump with defeat, "Oh no," she whispered.

"We still need to run analysis, but I'm sure it will be the same as the other victim," he said, staring at the syringe with hate, as though it were the one that had kidnapped Jane.

Maura looked at the syringe with the same amount of hate, "Lethe serum…" she whispered.

**A/N: I hope you all know that lethe serum is not an actual thing; I made it up 'cause I didn't want to ask the internet if there actually was a drug whose only symptoms were passing out, headaches, and temporary memory loss**. **So, you know, that's what you come up with when you're lazy.**

**Please review! Oh, and pray for a safe trip to Seattle for me please. I'll get up a new chapter next Friday. **


	5. Restrained

**A/N: I'm back! And I have to say that Seattle is pretty cool, and Washington is a very beautiful place to drive through.**

**Anyway… here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Oh… and the italics are memories, if you needed that.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, will probably never be.**

Chapter 5: Restrained

Jane had been sitting in the chair for at least a day, she decided, judging by the numbness of her lower body. She had not seen her captor at all. She tried to struggle against the duct tape but she knew it was no good. She wondered if the inventors of duct tape ever thought it would be used like this, something to look up, or maybe she'd ask Maura.

Maura. She sighed, her best fried was probably in hell right now, trying to figure out what had happened. Jane could already see her face creasing into that confused look she gets whenever she's worried, like she doesn't know why she's worried or the feeling is foreign to her. Jane smiled at the thought, she knew Maura probably hadn't had a best friend before; the feeling probably was foreign to her.

Jane switched her thoughts back to her memories. They had been coming back bit by bit as the hours passed. By now she was sure that they were all back. She remembered…

_Jane was kicking herself. That morning she slept in, she forgot to set her alarm clock the night before, so she had rushed to make it to work before Maura so the M.E. wouldn't worry. Of course she forgot her phone in her hurry._

_She should have been on her way to question their suspect, Peter Flint, but no, she had to have forgotten her phone, so now she had to get it._

_Such a stupid move, she thought as she walked into her apartment. She went into her bedroom and found her phone sitting on the night stand as usual. She stuffed in into her pocket just as a large hand wrapped around her face, covering her mouth._

_She screamed into the hand, though she knew it would do no good, no one would hear her. She felt the cold pinprick of a needle in the back of her neck, and although she knew that the liquid that was pressed into her bloodstream was most likely fatal, she still kicked and screamed with all her might. She tried to make as much noise as possible by knocking over furniture and turning over whatever she was close to. But then, right before they could get in to the hallway, where she might get people to hear her, she felt the drug taking effect and then the world went black._

Jane winced at the memory, how had she not seen him? Was she losing her touch? How had he gotten in her apartment in the first place?

She felt her stomach growl; she hadn't eaten since the morning she was kidnapped. At least the headache had gone away, but now it was replaced by a dull ache in her stomach. She wondered if this was his strategy, starve her so that she can't fight it when he starts cutting. Of course no matter how weak she may be, Jane would always fight.

She wondered if anyone had realized she was gone yet. Probably. They would have been worried when she didn't show up for work, and when she didn't answer her phone she was sure they would be on a war path to find her. She smiled, despite herself, as she imagined Korsak, Frost, and Maura all ordering around the station to find her.

Her stomach grumbled again. She let out a small groan, if this guy didn't give her any food within the next hour she was going to star screaming, or die of hunger, either could be a good choice in her situation.

**A/N: Attention! Attention! As you may have noticed, this story kinda has a sucky title; I've never been good at titles, so I'm giving you a chance to name this story! And please, I would love it if more than one person would respond to this.**

**Please review!**


	6. Peter Flint

**A/N: You guys disappoint me. I only had one person respond; I mean seriously, that's what I asked you guys not to do. Anyway…. Thank you **kyoshi1818**! The title will be changed to ****Rizzoli Goes Missing**** by next week.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

Chapter 6: Peter Flint

Maura was still contemplating what the syringe meant when she realized something. Frankie wasn't there. He had a two hour head start on her, so he definitely should have been there before her.

"Korsak?" she said, "Where's Frankie?"

"Oh, Frankie?" he said absent mindedly, "He was here earlier but Officer Reynolds wouldn't let him into the crime scene because he was family."

"So where is he now?"

"He and Frost went to go interview our suspect."

* * *

It was the middle of the night as Frankie and Frost finally walked into the very grungy looking trailer park. They went up to the #3 lot and knocked on the door of the camping trailer. No one answered. They knocked again. Again, no one answered.

They looked through the windows and saw that there wasn't anybody inside.

"Who isn't home by midnight?" Frankie mumbled.

They started walking back to their police car, where they would wait for their suspect to come home, when they noticed a figure coming from the parking lot with a six pack of beer. It was Peter Flint. They started walking fast towards him. He didn't notice them at first, but eventually he did see the two men headed his way, then he noticed Frankie's police uniform. He dropped his six pack and sprinted down the line trailers.

"Come _on!_" Frost cursed as he and Frankie ran after the idiot.

Flint ran as fast as he could down the rows of trailers, when he ran out of lot space he hopped the fence and dashed into the neighborhood of apartments that were on the other side of the chain link. Frankie and Frost easily jumped the fence and started gaining on their suspect. Flint started trying to slow them down by knocking over trash cans and such in their way, but they dodged all his attempts without an effort.

Frost was finally close enough to tackle Flint, and was ready to do it too, when all of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and hit their perp. Frost and Frankie came to a skidding halt, as they watched Flint hit the windshield then fall off the hood of the car. The car immediately stopped when it hit the perp. Frost quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, while Frankie tried reassure the woman who was driving the car that she wasn't going to get arrested, but she might have a parking ticket.

Soon enough a fire truck pulled up and stabilized Flint so that the paramedics were ready to take him straight to the hospital when they showed up, Frost made sure to cuff him to the gurney before the ambulance took off.

Then the detective called Korsak.

"Frost, did you get our suspect?" Korsak answered.

"Uh… so to speak."

"What does that mean?"

"He got ran over… while we were chasing him." Frost reported.

"Of course he did," Korsak sighed from the other side of the line, "Do we ever catch a break?"

Frost shook his head, "I don't think so," he looked around and saw that Frankie had finally succeeded in calming down the woman who hit Flint and now was taking her statement, "Listen, you and Dr. Isles should go to the hospital and question Flint when you can. Frankie and I will go search his home."

"We're already on our way." With that the line went dead.

* * *

When Frankie and Frost made it back to Flint's trailer they started conducting their search. There really wasn't much to see in the trailer: a bed, a couch, a table, a tv, and a kitchenette complete with a mini fridge. The first thing they found was a lot of cocaine stuffed into the drawers of the very small kitchenette. Then they found an impressive amount of knifes and other weapons in and on the outside of the trailer. They also found a family picture sitting on the table, showing Flint with his parents and younger brother from when he was in high school.

The most alarming thing they found was a couple of syringes. They were both filled with clear liquid. They were pretty sure they knew what it was…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. The Hospital

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update last week, I really am. But finals were kicking my butt and then I got kinda obsessed on this new idea I had for a book. So, again, I'm sorry. But here's a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Are people still reading these? I should probably make them more interesting, huh?**

Chapter 7: The Hospital

By the time Maura and Korsak had gotten to the hospital, Frost had called and told them what he and Frankie found. It didn't surprise Korsak one bit, bit Maura was slightly appalled by the amount of cocaine.

When they got to the hospital that Flint was taken to, Maura talked to the woman behind the nurse's station. She was told that Peter Flint was in the ICU with a couple of cracked ribs, a broken leg, and a mild concussion; but he hadn't woken up from surgery yet.

Maura and Korsak sat down outside the ICU. Korsak went over what he would be asking their suspect when he came to. Maura was trying not to think about what Flint could have done to Jane, or if he could have already finished. Eventually she stood up and started pacing, trying to distract herself with the possible complications of Flint's surgery, it didn't really work well.

Finally, after about two hours of pacing, Flint's anesthesia wore off. They waited while the nurses checked him over, then, when the nurses were done, they went into his room. Maura sat in one of the chairs in the corner while Korsak went to stand tall over Flint's hospital bed. The heart monitor was bleeping and an IV was snaking out of Flints arm, probably dripping an impressive amount of morphine to ward off the pain from the surgery and the rather large headache that he must have been experiencing.

"Who are you?" the man said harshly. He had the typical look of a criminal, Maura thought; he had dark hair on his unshaven face though the hair on the top of his head was thinning. He would have been tall if he was standing up, although his no doubt imposing figure was cut significantly by his bulging stomach. His face was made of hard line and deep wrinkles, and his dark brown eyes seemed to scrutinize everything suspiciously. But, Maura surmised, most serial killers didn't look like typical criminals.

"I am Detective Korsak," Korsak started, "and I'm going to ask you a few questions."

The heart monitor bleeped just a bit faster, "Then who is she?" he said pointing an accusing finger towards Maura.

"That," said Korsak, without missing a beat, "is Dr. Isles, and she's going to monitor you while we talk."

Maura frowned at the sudden lie, she wasn't there for that at all, but she soon tried to smooth her face into a neutral expression so as not tip off the suspect to the deceit. Korsak must have lied for a reason

"So," Korsak started, "What's with all the coke at your trailer?"

The heart monitor started bleeping very fast. "I… ummm… there- there's coke in my house?"

"Wow Flint, that was bad." Korsak said with a shake of his head, "Let me remind you of a couple things. First: we're gonna get answers, no matter what you say, we're gonna get answers. And two: you are attached to something that beeps every time you lie, keep that in mind for your next answers."

Flint looked like he just made a startling and awful realization. "Damn hospital…" he muttered under his breath.

Korsak looked a little smug, "So, lets start again. What's with all the coke at your trailer?"

"Look," Flint said, "I get it from this guy at my bar, I don't know who he is, and I only get every once in a while to get high."

"Oh, is that all," Korsak muttered sarcastically, writing things down in his notepad, "Okay, so where were you last week on Tuesday?"

That was the night that Mary Johansen was murdered.

"I was passed out on my couch like every night. That's what Budweiser does to you." Flint said.

"Alright, fair enough," Korsak said nonchalantly, "So what were you doing at our crime scene on Wednesday?"

The heart monitor began blipping rapidly again. "I- I wasn't there."

Korsak moved around the bed to the side with the monitor and poked his pencil at it, "Come on Flint, there's no point in lying."

The criminal looked small in the hospital bed as he whispered, "I can't tell you."

Maura watched the man's expression turn from hostile to protective, it wasn't much of a change but she still noticed it.

She walked up to the bed, "You must really love him." She stated.

Flint turned to her; he must have thought she was okay, because he nodded.

"But, you know, he can't keep doing this, it will only be worse on him, and you don't want that."

He looked her in the eye, "It's my brother, Phil Flint."

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it, and I also hope that you didn't see that twist coming, though I bet you did.**

**I have to apologize in advance, I won't be able to update next week, I'm going on vacation (I'm going to Disneyland! I'm so happy!). So I'm very sorry… again.**

**Please review.**


	8. Phil Flint

**A/N: Disneyland was awesome! Just in case any of you were wondering. Anyway… I'm baack. I hope you all like this chapter, it was a request from one of my best friends, who is the Rizzoli to my Isles, so I had to do it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you still have to ask?**

Chapter 8: Phil Flint

Jane finally met her kidnapper.

He came down the stairs and un-duct taped her from the chair. Then he took her by the arm, hard, and led her down a hallway towards a bathroom. Which Jane was really grateful for, she'd needed to go for a really long time.

He stood, arms crossed, staring at her once they were in the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Jane said indignantly, "Ever hear of privacy?"

He stood the same way he was, though looked a little less confident about his position.

Jane made a circling motion with her hand and said, "Just turn around, it's not like I'll escape the basement with you still in the room."

He seemed to see the logic in that and turned around. Jane silently thanked God.

After she relieved herself, he brought her back to the chair and re-duct taped her legs to the chair. Then he gave her a ham and cheese sandwich, which Jane gratefully scarfed down, though she wished he'd given her four sandwiches. She also downed a glass of water before he duct taped her wrists to the arms of the chair.

That's when Jane took the time to look at her kidnapper; it wasn't Peter Flint like she thought it would be. Although this man did look similar to Peter Flint, and she did remember that he had a younger brother, this must be him. What was his name? Oh right, Phil.

He was sitting crisscross on a work table, flipping a large knife on its handle in his hand. Jane stared at the knife warily.

"Do you know what my mother did to me and my brother?" Phil said. He was looking down at his knife in thought.

Jane thought it was best to keep him talking, it was better than to have him cutting. "No. what did your mother do, Phil?" she said in her best supportive voice.

"She hurt us. Hurt us bad. For every little thing," he looked up from his knife and was looking at Jane now, "If you forgot to take out the trash you were slapped and given no dinner for a week. If you talked back you were spanked for half an hour with a belt. If your room wasn't clean you were shut inside for a month and punched in the gut. All things came with a punishment."

He looked back down at his knife and began twirling it in his hand again.

Jane took the opportunity to prompt him into more talking. "It must have been horrible."

"It was!" Phil looked up again, with anger in his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to live in fear of going home, of your own mother? Well, not anymore."

His expression turned from anger to pleading, like he wanted her to understand. "I can't do this to _her, _so I have the next best thing…you. I have to get revenge, don't you see? I can't let her believe she's won, so I have to get even."

"Yeah, I understand, I know why you have to do this," Jane said, trying to sound as understanding as possible. "But, you've already gotten your revenge, twice now, why do you need to continue?"

Phil stood up and was now pacing in front of Jane.

"It-it just wasn't enough," he finally got out, "She gave us years of suffering and they only had days, it-it needs to be longer!" He practically shouted.

Jane was starting to get really scared. This guy was both rational yet insane; he knew exactly what he was doing but he believes that the innocents that he's hurting deserves what he does to them.

Suddenly his voice grew quieter; he moved closer to her, "That's why I'm going to take my time with you."

He moved the knife tip under her neck, her breath hitched in her throat.

Then he looked her in the eyes. He moved the knife away and headed up the stairs. "I'll start tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

Jane relaxed for a moment, and then prayed that someone would find her before tomorrow.

**A/N: I would like to thank the Guest who reminded me that Jane would probably need to pee as well as eat. Somehow that slipped my mind.**

**And a big thank you to everyone that's reading, you are all awesome! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


End file.
